OQAngstFest on Twitter!
by EvilRegal0408
Summary: My entries for #OQAngstFest. They are late because I was away for the week, sorry, but I hope you enjoy them! xx
1. Day One - Broken

Hi everyone! This is my entry for Day One of #OQAngustFest on Twitter! Sorry, it's so late, I was on holiday and I haven't had the time to finish them and post them. I hope that It's not too late now and that hopefully, I can get a button because I love them so much!

Prompts used were 3, 5, 7, 11, 19, 27, 33, 43, 46, 48.

Synopsis- Set 2 weeks after Marian's return. Regina can no longer live with the pain and puts herself under a sleeping curse. She leaves letters for Henry and Robin explaining everything. Full of angst and emotion.

It had taken her a few hours because she had to keep stopping as tears filled her eyes, but she finally got two letters written, one for Henry and one for Robin. She had explained that what she was going to do is going to be extremely selfish and she might even be hated for it but hopes that they understand her pain and that she can't live with it anymore as she has suffered from the pain enough in her life.

She was planning to put herself under a sleeping curse and to have both of the envelopes containing the letters in her hands so that when someone found her they would know to find Henry and Robin and give these letters explaining everything. She had created a sleeping curse earlier and now she was laying her bed, a needle that had been dipped in the potion in hand and the letters by her side. She had hesitated a few times until she finally done it, her eyes shut slowly and then everything went black.

-x-

Snow was walking to Regina's to see how she was doing. Since Marian had returned and Robin had gotten back with her she had isolated herself and wouldn't let anyone in. She let Henry in after a few days (she really had no choice as he refused to leave) and she had recently let Snow in after a week.

When Snow approached the front door she rung the bell, but there was no answer. She just assumed that Regina was upstairs busy with something and let herself in with the spare key. The house was awfully quiet and she didn't even hear the footsteps of Regina walking around upstairs so she decided to go up and make sure everything was okay. She thought that maybe she had finally left the house or had gone out of the garden for some fresh air, but she was convinced that there must be something wrong.

When she got to Regina's bedroom door it was slightly open and when she walked in she saw Regina laying there, dressed in black trousers, a grey t-shirt, and a black waistcoat. She looked so peaceful and at first, Snow thought she was sleeping until she saw the vile on Regina's nightstand and realized that she was in the deepest sleep possible, a sleeping curse. She panicked and first, going over to Regina and shaking her, shouting her name trying to wake her. She knew that none of this would wake her and that the only thing that would wake her was true loves kiss.

As she looked over Regina's sleeping form she realized that there were two envelopes next to her, one addressed to Henry and one addressed to Robin. Immediately after seeing those she was on the phone with Robin first.

" _Hello, Snow?"_

"Robin! You need to get over to Regina's right now, something has happened." And as soon as she said that Robin's end of the line was silent for a while, she could tell he was confused and when he spoke she could tell he was worried.

" _Snow, what's happened?! What's happened with Regina?! Is she okay?!"_

"Robin, you need to get here now and I will explain when you get here."

" _Okay, I'm coming. I'll be there in 5."_

After coming off of the phone with Robin she was on the phone to Henry who was back at her loft with Charming.

"Henry, you need to get home straight away, something has happened with your mother." After saying this she suddenly realized what she said and regretted it knowing that it would panic him immediately.

" _Wait, what?! Snow what's wrong with mum?! Is she okay?!"_

"She's going to be fine Henry, just get David to drive you over immediately."

" _Okay, we are coming now. Bye."_ Then the line dies.

-x-

By now everything was running through Robin's mind. What had happened to Regina? Had she hurt herself? Was she missing? Was whatever happened to her because of him? Of course it was, he says to himself, mentally slapping himself. If he had just remained loyal to Regina and found a way for it to work they would all be happy and he could not be running over to his true love's house to see what has happened.

When he reached Regina's front door it was wide open, he stood there for a moment, hesitating to go in. He was terrified for what he might see. After a few minutes he kicked himself and ran into the house, up the stairs and into Regina's room where Snow was sitting in the chair from Regina's dressing table to the side of the bed so that she could sit there and hold her hand to comfort her, even if she didn't know she was there.

"Snow, what happened?!" Robin said and he went and sat on the bed beside Regina and took her hand in his.

"A sleeping curse, she wrote these," she said holding up the letter addressed to him and Henry. "And I think it will be best if you read yours when Henry reads his, I think it's what she wanted you to David is bringing him so they should be here any minute."

And just as Snow said, Henry and David arrived within five minutes, the longest 5 minutes of their lives.

Henry comes running up the stairs and ran straight into his mother's room and saw her laying on her bed, peaceful.

"Oh my god, a sleeping curse."

"Yes Henry, and you know the only way it can be broken, true loves kiss. But, not before you both read the letters that you have been left by herself." She hands them both their letters. "Who's going first?"

"I'll go first," Henry says tears now in his eyes but trying to keep them in and remain strong as he reads the letter his mother has left him.

Henry's letter:

 _Henry,_

 _My Henry, I'm so sorry that I ended up doing this and there is a good chance that you are going to have some hate towards me because I have abandoned you, but now that I know you have Snow, David and Emma, I know that you will be fine and that you don't need me anymore that you have your real family._

 _I know it must be hard to understand why I have put myself under a sleeping curse and the truth is you probably won't understand until you are older, but I do hope that you will never ever have to go through the things that I have gone through in my life and that you never have to live with the pain of loss for your whole life. That is exactly why I have done this, I cannot bear to live with the pain anymore, I can't walk around seeing Robin and his family knowing that I still love him but he isn't mine and I can't stay at home for the rest of my life, so I have done this so that I don't have to live with this pain anymore._

 _Now, I know you must be thinking that our true loves kiss worked before and it will work again, but I don't want to be woken unless Robin chooses me, and I know that this is selfish and I feel terrible but I just can't live with the pain. Now, I have told him in his letter that I only want to be woken when he has chosen me, but, if he cannot do that and he no longer loves me then I want to be taken out of Storybrooke and I want a whole new life away from here. You can choose to come with me or you can stay in Storybrooke and live with Emma, David, and Emma, the choice is completely up to you._

 _Now, I know that this is extremely selfish and I feel so guilty that I'm doing this to you but you have seen what I've been like over the last week and I can't have you seeing me upset and miserable anymore and the pain is too much to bear so I hope that you will not hate me and that you understand why I'm doing this. I love you so much Henry and I hope that you know that and even if you hate me for doing this I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish._

 _I have also written a letter to Robin explaining everything and I want you not to hate him because I never could. He doe what he thought was right and even know that left me heartbroken, I could never hate him and I hope that you never will too. I want you to understand that I don't want Robin to wake me just because he feels sorry that you don't have me because I'm always there in your heart and honestly everyone's lives are better now that I am out of the way. I only want Robin to wake me when he has chosen me or if you are in any terrible danger. I trust that Snow, David, and Emma will take care of you now. I brought you up and now it's there turn to take over and raise you the rest of your way._

 _I love you so much Henry Daniel Mills and I hope that you will forgive me for any pain that I have ever caused you and I hope that if I don't wake then you live a long and happy life, and one day has a family of your own._

 _All my love always,_

 _Mom x_

By the time Henry had finished reading his letter, the tears that he had once tried to hold in have now fell followed by several others. He folded up the letter, cleared his throat and wiped away his tears, then looking over to Robin, "It's your turn." and offering him a nod of his head.

Robin takes a deep breath and letting go of Regina's hand he takes the envelope addressed to him. He hesitates and looks round to see Snow, David, and Henry looking at him and waiting for him to read his letter. He removed the letter from the envelope, took Regina's hand in his again and begun to read her letter.

Robin's letter:

 _Robin,_

 _This was the hardest letter I ever had to write. I have so much pain and so much anger inside of me that I want to let out, but I can't do it face to face because with your kind eyes and loving touch it breaks my heart and I just love you too much to hurt you, even know you were the one who hurt me first. I was going to leave out all of the anger and just tell you how much I love and miss you, but you hurt me so much Robin and I want you to know that._

 _For such a long time I believed that I would never love again after Daniel and I thought that I would be alone in this world until I met you. When I first met you I felt the connection instantly. At first, my walls were up and I tried to deny the feeling that I had gotten for you, but you were the one to break down those walls and make me feel loved again. You were amazing and you showed me how I could truly be loved and I admired you so much. You always reminded me that I was your second chance at love and you were always the one who made me feel like I was at the top of the world and you always told me that all of those terrible things that I had done in my past hand all helped and lead for me to become the woman I am now, the woman that you fell in love with_

 _But, everything changed when she comes back. Only my karma would have my true love's wife come back from the dead and take him away from me. At first I was scared, but I thought that you loved me so much that he returning wouldn't change what you felt about me, but clearly, I was wrong. The day you come to see me in my office was the worst day of my life, you were telling me all of these things and you truly had me believing that I was the one for you and that you weren't going to go back to her, but when you said 'I have no choice, she's my wife and I have a code' that broke me and I felt that this was the last amount of pain I could bear with._

 _I miss you, Robin. I wish I could have just moved on like you did, but I don't know how not to love you. You promised that you would never leave me because you loved me, but you broke that promise and you made another choice. You made the choice, deal with it. This is where your actions and the pain you got me got us to and now there's no turning back. In my mind I was screaming 'Please don't leave' but before I could bet the words out of my mouth, you were gone._

 _I wrote this letter, not with the intention of hurting you because I never meant to hurt you, but I have every right to be angry with everything that has happened and the pain that it has all caused me. I know that you will follow your heart and you will do what you think may not be right to other people, but is right for you and will have you living with no regrets. I know that this sleeping curse was a selfish idea to get your answer but I couldn't bear to ask you myself to your face because I knew that if I was to stand in front of you and ask you then all you would say is that you didn't have a choice and that she is your wife so you have to go back to her, but is that what you truly want? Is that what is really going to make you happy? If it does, then get on with it, but if not then you should really think about what will make you happy and do something about it._

 _I would have carried out this plan of a sleeping curse weeks ago and not even bothered leaving you a note to explain everything and to wake me, but Henry came to me and he refused to leave knowing that I wasn't doing good. He is the only reason why I lasted this long and the only reason why, if you didn't wake me, I would want to wake up. But, I don't_ _want you to wake me because of Henry, I have explained everything to him and why I have done what I have done, now it's all down to you. You can wake me, but only if you still love me. You might still love me but I don't want to wake up to you if you're just going to leave me again for your wife. I know you have a code and you want to always live by it, but sometimes you have to forget things like that in your mind and follow your heart. If your heart leads to Marian then leave me asleep and go and be with her, but if it leads to me then I want to wake up knowing that you want to be with me and that you have a way for this all to work out._

 _I love you so much Robin, I will never stop loving you. I hope that you are really, truly happy with the decision that you make, even if you don't choose me. I wish you a lifetime of happiness and I hope that you never live with any regrets._

 _Do what makes your heart happy._

 _Love,_

 _Regina xx_

By the time Robin had finished reading his letter tears were falling down his face one after the other, he had taken her hand up to his lips and leaving small kisses on her knuckles. Reading how she really felt about everything had truly broken his heart and if he could go back and take away all of the pain that he had caused her and to just hold her in his arms telling her that everything is going to be okay. But he couldn't. She put herself under a sleeping curse because of the pain he had caused her and if he just manned up and followed his heart then he wouldn't be sitting here right now net to his soulmate and she's just waiting for him to wake her. He had done what he thought was right and the easiest thing but really it was the worst thing and the hardest thing that he ever had to do. He had to make this right. He had to get her back.

He placed the letter on the bed and looked straight at Snow.

"I have to wake her. I was an absolute prick before, but know I know what my heart wants, it wants this amazing woman. But, first I have to talk with Marian, I refuse to bring Regina back into all of this, so I'm going to sort everything out first and she will come back and I will win her back."

"Then go, Robin, go and make everything right. Try and find a way for you both to be happy again."

And with that he was leaving one last kiss to her hand and whispering _I'll be back, I promise._ And with that, he left Regina with Snow, David, and Henry and he went to sort things out and set them straight.

-x-

His conversation with Marian went surprisingly well. They had spent about an hour talking and finding a way that they could make everything work out. They both decided that it wasn't the best idea to be together because so much had changed over time and the only reason they only got back together when Marian returned was because of Roland and they didn't think it was fair that he got to grow up without his mother in his life who is now here, but that soon all changed when they realised that the feeling was gone and it was forced, nothing felt right and a lot had time had passed, not for Marian but for Robin years had passed and he had grieved and moved on and found someone new.

He left Marian back at the camp with Roland and the Merry Men and he went back to Regina's home to wake her. He was feeling the best he had felt in a long time. He was worried about what would happen with him and Regina when he woke her, but they would sort all of that once she was awake.

When he arrived back at Regina's, David had taken Henry home to rest because he was upset and exhausted and David had promised to bring him back later when Regina was awake (he wasn't sure when that would be, but he knows that Robin was hoping to wake her today). So that just left Snow, in the same place he had left her a few hours ago in the chair next to the bed, just holding Regina's hand and looking at her peaceful form. Robin just stood at the bedroom doorway a moment just looking at them both, his heart beating out of his chest because he could tell that Snow didn't like him very much because of the pain he caused Regina, he had also noticed Henry's change in tone towards him had become angrier and this was something he could understand, but he found it hard to deal with.

After a moment he walked into the room where he obviously startled Snow and she didn't see him standing in the doorway moments before. He went back to where he was earlier and sat on the bed next to Regina. He lifted her into his arms slightly and pushed a piece of hair that was covering her face. He lowered down so that his lips were only less than a centimeter away from hers as he whispered, _I choose you_ and just like that his lips were on hers and everything just felt right again. It was like he had been away for a long time and he had just arrived back home. It was like the final piece of the puzzle just fitted and everything felt complete. It was perfect. When he parted from her he kept his eyes closed, scared to open them and to possibly find out that it didn't work.

When Robin did eventually open his eyes he was met with two beautiful brown orbs looking right back at him full of hope and love.

"Robin?" Regina whispered, looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes. She was slightly confused, her memory a little fuzzy at first.

"Welcome back, mi'lady." Robin softly said, still looking deep into her eyes and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Regina just looked at his eyes until she smiled turned confused, straight and worry filled her eyes as her memories slowly returned to her. She softly pushed Robin off of her to the side and sat up, bringing her hand to her head and rubbing her temples, trying to soothe a headache that had crept up on her.

"Robin, what happened? Why did you come back? I told you only to wake me when-"

Robin interrupted her with a hand on hers and lifting it to his lips to press a kiss on the back. He looked at Snow, asking with a small smile if they could have a moment. Snow leaves and closes the door behind her.

They both sit up on the bed opposite each other.

"I have done as you asked, I have sorted everything and that is now why you are awake here in front of me. I'm sorry Regina for everything, I never meant to hurt you and truly I was an ass and I will use everything I have to make that up to you, I will die showing you how much I love you, because I love you, Regina."

Regina released her hand from his and placed them on either side of his face.

"I love you too, Robin. Always." and like that she closed the gap between and pushed her lips on his.


	2. Day Two - I hate you, I love you

My Day Two entry for #OQAngstFest on Twitter! Slowly I'm getting there, all I have left to post is day Three! I thought I had them all edited and ready to post when I got home from my holiday but I realized that I had only edited the first one and I still had to finish the third one, but they are almost all out!

Prompts: 2, 3, 7, 8, 10, 11, 15, 19, 21, 22, 25, 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 43, 46, 48, 50.

Synopsis: Set after Robin and Regina's conversation in 4x01 and instead of Regina just letting Robin leave, she starts an argument with his and all of her feelings and emotions she was holding in are finally coming out. Full of angst and emotion.

"I hope you can look into your heart and understand."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, a few seconds ago he was saying how much he loved her and that all of his feelings for her are real, but now he's saying that he needs to break her heart because of a stupid code. Surely it's breaking his code by not following his heart, because then he's just lying to himself and those around him.

As he stood to walk out of the door, Regina tried to stop herself from starting an argument, but as he reached the door her anger got the best of her and that was it.

"So that's it? You choose her?! I thought you loved me, but clearly that was a lie." by now Regina was using all of her energy to refrain herself from bursting into tears, trying to keep her dignity intact.

Robin turned around, not completely surprised that she had come out with that. He had hurt her, he knew that, and he expected her to shout at him a bit, but was never ready for the amount of pain he would hear in her words.

"Regina, I never meant to hurt you, but I knew that you would end up getting even more hurt the more we went into this, so it's better to end this sooner rather than later."

She was fuming by now, letting the odd one or two tears roll down her cheeks to show the pain she was feeling. "You promised you wouldn't. I trusted you and I let down my guard and let you into my life. Now you're just leaving me? Why did you lie?"

"I never meant to hurt you Regina, I had no choice. What would you have done if Daniel had come back from the dead? Don't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Yes, I would have thought of how nice it would be to be back with him again, but I have moved on and he was a part of my past that to grew from and that part of my past has made me the person I am today. I wouldn't change any of that for the world. My past is in the past where it belongs, which is why I don't understand why you have to dig up all of your past just because she has come back." Regina was trying to hold in the tears building up in her eyes, but Robin knew how she felt about Daniel and that it was different to how she felt about him.

"Roland deserves to grow up with both his mother and father, it's not fair on him to not have his mother in his life again."

"Yes, I agree that Roland deserves to have his mother in his life, but you didn't have to leave me and be with her. You could have been separated and still be in Roland's life, and we could still be happy and together."

"I never meant to hurt you Regina, but at that moment I felt I had no choice. I had a vow to Marian and now that she is back from the dead my vow still stands and if I was to break that vow, what kind of person would that make me?"

"An honest one. If you really meant what you said about your feelings towards me then why lie to yourself and go and get back to your wife? You're just lying to yourself and surely that's breaking your code more than telling her the truth about your feelings and being with the one you really want. But you knew it would bring me pain when you left me, you knew, and you did it anyway."

Robin was looking down at the floor, not saying a word.

"Are you even listening to me Robin?! Why did you even come back?"

"I said I love you, and I meant it, Regina. I come to say goodbye, but I can't bring myself to let the actual words out of my mouth."

"I don't want to hear it anymore, leave me alone. You made the choice, deal with it. Now just forget about me."

"I don't know how not to love you. You have become the best part of my life Regina, and I just can't get you out of my head. Life would be so much easier if I could just forget about you and move on with Marian, but I can't, I love you, Regina."

"It's too late for that now Robin. You have had 3 days since Marian's return for you to come back so that we could work things out, but you chose her. You could have come after me that night and said how much you love me and that just because your wife is back doesn't mean your feelings for me have changed, but you chose to just carry on your life with her, as if we never happened."

"And that was the hardest choice I ever had to make, but I thought it was the best choice to make as it was the right thing to do."

"No Robin, you chose that way because it was easy, not because it was right."

"You think it was easy to leave you?! It was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. I never wanted to break your heart, but if I wanted to give Roland the best life then I thought that it would be best for his mother and father to be together."

"So your example for your son is to lie to yourself and everyone around you, not to follow your heart and do what makes you miserable? Wow, great idol he has to look up to."

"Hey, don't you go and fuck with my parenting choices. I have done what I think is best for my son. You're just saying all of this because you're angry with me."

"And I have every right to be angry with you, you broke me and left me alone. I miss you Robin and I will never stop loving you, but what's the point anymore? It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"I'm still the same Robin, I still and will always love you Regina."

"No, the Robin I fell in love with had a backbone, he would have done anything to make me happy and would never let anything stand in the way of us and our happiness. But, this Robin is different, you have changed."

"So you don't love me anymore?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I don't even know why we are even arguing. You are going to go running back to her anyway, so go, leave me alone."

And just like that, Robin turned around and walked out of the door, leaving a very emotionally frustrated Regina alone, again. She didn't expect him to walk out, but she should have. He doesn't love her anymore, if he did he would have stayed with her. She had her hopes up way too high from the very beginning.

She had no idea what to do, but she had to get out of her office. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the building. When she got outside she took in a breath of fresh air and tried to hold in her tears. Where could she go? Who could she talk to? Then she thought of someone, the perfect person.

*knock knock*

The door of Snow's last opened up and revealed to Regina a confused Snow.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No, it's just me. Regina, are you okay?"

And just like that Regina wrapped her arms around Snow and burst into tears as Snow then wrapped her arms around Regina and rubbed a hand up and down her back to comfort and calm her.


End file.
